Still My Friend
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Why does Raven yell at Melvin about her imagery friend? Oocness, no pairing.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Why does Raven yell at Melvin about her imagery friend? Oocness, no pairing.

**Still My Friend**

"Bobby is not real!" Raven screamed the ground beneath them shaking. She was fed up by this mission.

"Yes he is! You're just a mean lady!" The blonde child screamed. Growling Raven grabbed her arm the other two watching silently.

"There is no Bobby! It's you! It's your powers. You're a big girl now so stop blaming your imaginary friend."

"He is real." She whispered in hate because she wasn't getting her own way. "You've never had a friend like Bobby, you're just jealous…" She whispered threw her clenched teeth though the sorcerer still heard it.

"Of course I did but I grew up and got over him like you will."

"He must not have been a very good friend then." She had no comment for the little girl she just picked her up and carried her to the door of the drop off point. "They are all yours." She said to the monk that opened the door. The kids glared but walked over to him.

Teether waved as the half human turned and walk away. The two boys cried watching Raven leave, however the lilac eyed girl didn't look back. She stopped walking hearing only compete silence. Turning she looked at the closed door. "That's way too quit for three kids."

The magus ran towards the door an pounded her fist on it. "Is everything alright? Melvin?! Timmy?!" When no one answering she simply flew through the door and the halls of the large temple. Then she heard all of them yelling from outside.

"Mallah!" The ape grinned and hit one button on his metal vehicle. Missals launchers unfolded from the side of the tank and aimed at her. With a gasped she quickly leaped into the air dodging the missals and shifting into her bird form.

When Mallah shot all different kinds of projectiles at her they would simply got right threw her with no effect. Flapping her wings faster she was propelled into a strong gust of wind to end up in front of the tank.

The grey skinned girl turned back into her human body. "Azarath metr- " The black monkey didn't hit the brakes instead he grinned and floured it. The dark girl collided with the tank like a bug on a window shield. She was thrown back, falling on the ground with a thud.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Raven! Bad monkey!" The kids shouted their powers activating.

"Stop crying!" Mallah yelled over the kids. Timmy Tantrum was the loudest giving super sonic waves that broke the thin membrane in Mallah's ears. Teether bit into the metal bindings and spit them at the large ape. Mallah was ejected from the tank and the metal binds broke and the kids were set free.

They rushed over to Raven and hugged her tightly. Timmy covered the half demon with his light blue blanket. With a groan she sat up looked at the smiling kids she gave the blanket back. "Where's Mall-"

The magus's mouth dropped as the enemy was flung in the air. He landed on the ground then another creature grabbed his foot and flung him again.

"Bobby's real…" Stated the shocked Goth girl. Melvin giggled and the group watched as the large teddy bear won the fight.

"I don't like children." Mallah said hitting a button on his backpack. Helicopter wings unfolded and he took off for safety. Bobby walked over to them.

"Thank you Bobby. Sorry I thought he wasn't really here but why couldn't I see him before?"

"He was afraid of you." She shrugged and looked up at her friend who smile in return.

"Come on now, Mallah shouldn't bother you anymore so I'll bring you back to the save place." Teether and Timmy raised their arms waiting to be held. Not minding it so much anymore she did; Melvin laid on Bobby's head.

She placed the two boys on the ground and got on her knees. The little girl slid off her friend's head and join them on the ground. "Anytime you need me, call." She handed the blonde girl a titan communicator and the three kids jumped onto her arms. She hugged back then let them go much to their dismay they were sad to see her leave.

Standing Raven waved to the kids who waved back with all their energy; Bobby grunted as he waved.

With a warm smile the sorcerer disappeared into the darkness and reappeared in her bedroom. Tired, Raven flopped down on her bed. "Are you alright?" A male voice asked.

"Fine why?"

"You haven't wanted to talked to me in a long time."

"I'm sorry." She turned to look at the transparent boy. "I've missed you Rorek."

"I've missed you too." He floated over to her and wrapped his see threw arms around her.

"I though just because I grew up I didn't need you anymore, that it was foolish for me to talk to someone others didn't see." She advered her gaze to her hands.

"Just because you imagined me doesn't mean I'm not real. I'm still your friend and I'll always be there for you." He smiled and poked her chest. "Keep me in your heart and I'll never leave." He smiled and laid next to her. "So since we haven't talked in many years their must be lots of stories you have to tell me." She giggled and rolled around to face Rorek.

"Well the other day…"

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, now** review**! And for another note I never had an imagery friend though once I did named my slippers. lol


End file.
